super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan
is the fifth entry of the Super Sentai series. It was broadcast from February 7, 1981 to January 30, 1982 and is the only Super Sentai series to serve as a direct sequel to its previous series (Denshi Sentai Denziman) and the only all-male Super Sentai team. Its international English title as listed by Toei is simply Sun Vulcan. Development At the time it aired, Denziman was an extremely popular series and Toei was stumped trying to figure out ways to build on it. At first Toei just thought of extending Denziman into a second year ala Gorenger, but that didn't work out for whatever reasons. Toei then tried to go for making a sequel and calling the show "Plasaman" (which was basically just going to be the Denzimen with new suits), but that name was trademarked, so they finally settled on Sun Vulcan. The Denzimen were originally supposed to appear for a five episode arc, but it was ultimately to get everyone back. The closest to a crossover the series had was the two-parter story of The ESPer and Himiko!, which featured the Sun Vulcan team defending a woman from planet Denzi. Aside from the Denziman connection, this season is notable for breaking many Sentai traditions and pushing the franchise forwards in many ways. This was the first Sentai to be a three-person team, set up to go along the concepts of "air/land/water" to represent the three elements of planet Earth while setting a precedence of a team that is only three members (even though this technically was the only three-man Sentai team, with many others starting as three but growing larger). This was also the first Sentai to use representation of the team by animals, with the members represented by the eagle, shark and a "big cat" (stated to be a panther). It had the first character who was truly emphasized in using a sword in combat instead of merely a weapon, becoming a set-up for many teams beyond this. It also became notable as the first and only team to permanently replace the "Red" member of the team, due to the original actor returning to his full time career, thus being written out and replaced by another. (while one other team has had a more radical replacement, it was temporary) And it was the first Sentai where the giant robot outsold the transport vehicle, cementing it as Sentai's main selling point. However Sun Vulcan's greatest and most infamous move was taking away one of it's most notable aspects: this was the first, and only, team to have no female members. All members of Sun Vulcan, both before and after the cast switch, were male. While several powerful female characters were depicted as part of the team, including a returning villainess and an evil villainess corp, the removal of the one factor that differed Sentai from all other tokusatsu franchises caused an outrage among its fans and supporters. Due to this, the next Sentai would bring back the female member in a major way and there would never be a female-less team again, even when other three-member Sentai squads were utilized. Plot The threat of the Machine Empire Black Magma causes the United Nations to establish the Solar Sentai at a summit. From the UN's Guardians of World Peace's (GWP) air force, navy, and rangers, Commander Arashiyama assembles three specialists to become Sun Vulcan. Learning of this, Black Magma attacks the GWP's base, but Sun Vulcan debuts in time to save it. Hell Saturn prays to the Black Solar God and is rewarded with a revived Queen Hedrian, now a cyborg with a mechanical heart and a metallic afro. But plot after plot of Black Magma, even with Hedrian's aid, fails. Following the death of 01, Amazon Killer, a Vader, arrives from space, destroying the Sun Vulcan Base. A new Vulcan Base is built. The original VulEagle, Ryuusuke Oowashi, is replaced by a friend and master of the sword, Takayuki Hiba (who first appeared on episode 21). Characters Sun Vulcan Allies Guardians of World Peace * Daizaburo Arashiyama * Misa Arashiyama * CC Other Allies * Sukehachi Yazawa (23-50) * Ataro Hyou (38) Machine Empire Black Magma * Führer Hell Saturn * Zero Girls * Queen Hedrian (4-50) * The Omnipotent God (5-50) * Amazon Killer (23-50) * Inazuma Ginga (45-49) * Machinemen * Dark Q (1-22) * Hell Fighters * Black Magma Monsters ** Grub Monger (1) ** Coela Monger (2) ** Naumann Monger (3) ** Bird Monger (4) ** Devil Monger (5) ** Machine Monger (6) ** Baseball Monger (7) ** Vision Monger (8) ** Scorpion Monger (9) ** Spider Monger (10) ** Fern Monger (11) ** Diamond Monger (12) ** Iron Monger (13) ** Armadillo Monger (14) ** Time Monger (15) ** Vaulting Box Monger (16) ** Gas Monger (17) ** Camera Monger (18) ** Toad Monger (19) ** Wrestler Monger (20) ** Sea Anemone Monger (21) ** Horseshoe Crab Monger (22) ** Giant Octopus Monger (23) ** Water Bug Monger (24) ** Fireworks Monger (Movie) ** Sea Snake Monger (25) ** Hungry Monger (26) ** Alien Monger (27) ** Crystal Monger (28) ** Rose Monger (Red Rose Fencer) (29) ** Buffalo Monger (30) ** Thunder Monger (31) ** Flat Monger (32) ** Crab Monger (33) ** Curse Monger (34) ** Cockroach Monger (35) ** Satan Monger (36-37) ** Totem Pole Monger (38) ** Centipede Monger (39) ** Bat Monger (40) ** Teakettle Monger (41) ** Dragon Monger (42) ** Mechanic Monger (43) ** Flying Squirrel Monger (44) ** Boxer Monger (45) ** Deathtrap Monger (46) ** Fighter Monger (47) ** Mummy Monger (48) ** Lightning Monger (49) Arsenal Transformation Device * Vulcan Brace Sidearms * Vulcan Sticks Team Weapons * Vulcan Ball * New Vulcan Ball Vehicles * Land Vulcan (jeep) * Shark Machine (cycle) * Panther Machine (cycle) Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Jaguar Vulcan * Sun Vulcan Robo ** Cosmo Vulcan ** Bull Vulcan Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Voice), (Suit actor) *Zero One: *Zero Two: *Zero Three: *Zero Four: (1-4), * : * : *Narrator: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida, Koorogi '73 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida **Episodes: 1-33 * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida **Episodes: 34-50 ;Insert theme *Fight! Sun Vulcan Robo *Tatakai no Theme *Kimi wa Panther *Kagayake! Sun Vulcan *Super Women Zero Girls *Yume no Tsubasa wo *Umi ga Yonde Iru *Taiyo March *Bokura no Sun Vulcan *Ashita ga Aru sa *Tatakau Nakama Sun Vulcan Notes *This series introduces the following firsts in Super Sentai: **The first to have a core team of less than 5 (3), followed by Abaranger (4). ***If you count the Goraigers as their own organization, then Hurricaneger is the only other series to match this feat. **The first without a Green/Black or Pink Ranger. **The first where the team each possess control over an element. **The first to have a combining Robo, Sun Vulcan Robo. *This series has the following quirks that makes it unique among other Sentai Series: **The only one to be a direct sequel to the previous series (Denziman). **The only one where the core team is all-male, though at the time of this series, the three colors of Red, Blue and Yellow were always male whenever used. Because of the massive negative outpouring of a team without a female member, every season starting from Sun Vulcan's successor would have one after this. **The only season where the Rangers have the same given names as the actors playing them. *Ryusuke Oowashi (the original VulEagle) was written off the script because his actor was a singer and had to leave to make a new record. *While the title does not suggest any of the traditional Sentai names, it actually is based on a pun that makes it work: the Japanese pronunciation for "Sun" is "San", which is the same as the Japanese word for "Three"; with this the three-man team of Sentai, the pun works perfectly, akin to the usage of "Go" in Sentai names such as Gorenger, GoGoFive, and Go-Busters. *The villains in this series were called the Machine Empire Black Magma. They will share most of their name with the Machine Empire Baranoia and the Machine Empire, the villains of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and its adaptation Power Rangers Zeo, respectively. *Sun Vulcan holds a TV show rating of 12.5% making it the third highest rated Sentai show, only behind Denziman and Gorenger. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html *This series was originally going to be called Plasmaman, and would have featured the Denzimen making cameos.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *VulEagle mysteriously appears on one of the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3 cards behind Megaforce Red. *This is the first season to focus on Earth, Air, and Water followed by Hurricaneger. *In a recent interview with Marvel's Stan Lee, he reveals that he wanted to bring Sun Vulcan to the US in the 80s. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/sun.html Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/太陽戦隊サンバルカン Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers